Majora (Zant)
' Full Name:' Majora Age: '''Unkown. '''Gender: Male? Spieces: Ancient Allegiance: Evil Aliases: '''Usurper King, King of the Dark, '''Powers: Dark Powers, Sword fighting. 'Weakness: '''Ancient Seal. '''Home: 'Zebes Creation Majora was created by his brother, Xtarius, Xtarius was the Hierarch of the Ancient race, the Ancient race was the creators of the universe. Zant was given the powers of darkness by his brother and swore too keep evil and darkness in balance with good and light, However, Majora realised how to use this power for his own gain and broke free from the chains of the Ancient laws and killed one of his brothers. First Imprisonment Majora proceeded to try to escape the Ancient capital Redcrest, in which lied in the centre of the universe. Majora did not however succssed this task and his soul, powers and mind was imprisoned in a mask. This mask was given the name of Majoras mask, and was sealed away in a mighty massive citadel flying in space in between dimensions. Majora was imprissoned within this mask and this citadel for exaclty one thousand years. On the same day, and the same time at day one thousand years after, The prison broke and the mask was destroyed freeing Majora from his imprisoned Mask form. And after thousand years to learn how to master his powers he captured the citadel between dimensions and called it his, This citadel is nowdays known as Zant's castle. Allthough he was free from his masked form he was not completly free, The spell Xtarius casted over Majora would never run away completly and Majora would become imprisoned in his masked form upon beeing defeated, this masked period would not last longer then appromaxidly 10 years. Only the Hierarch of Ancients could cast a powerfull enugh spell upon Majora to imprison him for long again. Several years of practise he learned to master his masked form so he could change at will, In his masked form he had several abilityes for example to posses the wearer of this mask and make them do all his biddings, He could also create a meteorite rain to cursh his enemies with brimstone. Face-off against Techno, Geno and Dimentius Majora grew to power and proclaimed the throne of evil his, all creations of evil would in one or another way be his creation. And he took upon himself the title of Usurper King Zant, King of all evil, God of Darkness. And one day, he attacked the Ancient city of Redcrest in a masisve siege in attempt to usurp his brothers throne as Lord of the Universe. But here he had to face off against his brothers three children, Techno, the smartest of them, he was a technological genious and his inventions was further forwards in time than any other thing in the universe Geno, the lord of the nightsky and stars, his one task in life was to protect Star Heaven, from where the Grandmaster stars stood, and Dimentius, the keeper of the Ancient Codex, the book of everything, everything in history stood there, everything that have, will and is going to happen stands there. This dangerous face off for Majora/Zant ended in a crushing defeat for him, The dark fleet he had constructed was destroyed, his minions was dead and only he was left, combined the three sealed Zant between time and space Second Imprisonment Zant was imprisoned between time and space by the three sons of Xtarius, this imprisonment was meant to last forever, Zant roamed the plains of nothing for ages, He was there for 1200 years, until a group of villains broke the seal on the rift and let Zant out, These two villains was known as Sir. Aetius (Previously known as Darknut), a knight of heart once fought for the Ancient race and turned his back against them. And Omega, a sly devilish female with her abiliety to charm the enemy into danger she ofthen was looked at as a dangerous foe. Zant took these two villains innside his Citadel and they became Zants top leaders.Aetius became Zant's left hand, and his geneal in charge of all his troops and Minions, and Omega became his right hand, his secretary and his Speaker, she spoke too people for Zant. The Great siege of Mobius Zant and his minions attacked Mobius one time, with over thousands of soldiers from Zants side against a Mobian army with to few soldiers, Too Zant's disliking the Ancients rushed in as quick as possible and assisted the Mobians in the siege. Zant meet in one on one combat against his brother Xtarius in a fierce battle, If Zant looses he would be imprisoned again and if he won Xtarius would off retreated giving Mobius to Zant's empire. Zant was defeated in this duel of fate. and was once again imprisoned, but this time innside Redcrest. Third Imprisonment Zant was imprisoned for the third time, this time in his mask form again, but innside the throne room of Redcrest, He was not imprisoned for more than 20 years. One dark night Sir Aetius, Omega and a massive army of Zants minions sieged Redcrest just to break him free from his imprisonment, in which they succsseded and fleed from a costly enemy defeat, They were defeated but the enemy was harmed gravely. The dissapearing of Xtarius One day it was reported all over the Ancient empire and further that Xtarius had gone missing, Zant seemed this as a grand oppertunity and meet up for a meeting in Redcrest, since he still was his brother, Zant suggested the replacer for Xtarius would be ofcourse himself, in which was denied, and Dimentius was voted forth as the new Hierarch of the Ancient, the new King of the Universe. In which made Zant furious, Zant launched a new grand siege on Redcrest but this time, His Castle itself joined the siege as a massive siege weapon. This siege was great and grand, And Zant nearly won this battle, but he lost neither the less. Zant escaped with his massive army again, and they vanished for years. Zant's Empire 20 years later, The Ancient's seemingly dissapeared from the world, they shut the doors to Redcrest and all Ancients were called back there, No Ancient was seen outside of Redcrest for seven years, and it was during these seven years, Zant as the only Ancient outside of Redcrest captured several planets and solar systems and founded his own massive empire with him as the dictator. This empire stands still as today and the Ancients are still shut within Redcrest. Quotes "Wipe this insufferable planet of the face of the galaxy" -Zant upon Destruction of Mobius. "Darknut, I want his head." -Zant commanding Darknut to give him Xion's head. "Shut up Cosmic." -Zant telling Cosmic to shut up. Minions During the many millenias of Zant's evil times he have gathered a massive army of minions, but what creatures do we actually find withing his army? *Dark Knights, The Dark Knight are one of two creatures withing Zant's army. They are weaker clones of Sir.Aetius put inside a coal black armour alike Aetius's own armour but smaller and with not quite a heavy sword. *Shadow Beasts. Shadow beasts are the second creature withing Zant's army, these dark and grim beasts are made of pure black shadow, they attack with their scissor sharp claws and frightens their enemies by their pure presence withing the room or place. Category:Evil Category:Dark Category:Dark Sorceror Category:Villains Category:God Category:Villans Category:In a relationship